


The touch of a wild horse

by the_lazy_resi



Series: This Horse To Be [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Maura and Jane and their first time sex. Now we know how The Dirty Robber got his name... ;)





	1. Take a walk on the dirty side

**Author's Note:**

> This is adult stuff, so please if you underage or don't want to read sexual content.. Don't read!!

"I can't take it anymore, Maura!" Jane shouted angrily towards her best friend and made a step forwards to Maura who stood like a concrete statue cemented on the ground and watched with big, surprised eyes the heartfelt ranting of her upset best friend Jane Rizzoli.

"I can't fuckin' do it anymore!" Jane said, now with a more softer voice and looked desperate and confused towards Maura.

'Why is she shouting at me.. I've done nothing, absolutely nothing to be treated with Jane's unnecessarily gorilla-like performance!'

Daring Jane Maura made a little shuffle towards Jane and raised her voice in anger, "What, can't you fuckin' do anymore, Ja-ane!"

Maura's voice sounded very angry and Jane could hear the kind of irritation in Maura's voice that she (secretly of course) feared and told her that she better could have kept her mouth shut or at least not raise her voice in anger at Maura because in fact Maura had done nothing to deserve the anger that Jane voiced in her demeanor towards her best friend. In fact the only thing Maura did was being so damn fucking hot that Jane had to change her underwear at least four times a day and she had the wettest dreams of her best friend...fat porn, hot porn, the porn of porn! Oh my!!

Dark eyes met hazel ones....

A jump - A thud....

Two strong arms, Jane's arms pinned Maura against the nearest wall, full of graffiti and yellow/orange stains of nauseating smelling men's pee.

..

Jane's body now flush against Maura's, let Maura's heart race like formula one car, her mind raced equal as fast as a cacophony of thoughts consumed her normally very intelligent brain.

"This, Maura..." Jane hoarsely murmured in Maura's ear, holding her best friend who now started to squirm. Jane held Maura close and held her grip tight as she started to assault on the Medical Examiner's soft, silky neck with little nips and soft bites, which sky-rocket Maura's upcoming arousal into ecstasy.

"Ja-a-ane..." Maura whispered feverishly as she felt the heat of this monumental moment rob her from the last desperate defiance she had in her genius brain. "Ja-ja-ane.." Maura repeated as her body reacted in sweet torturous agony.

Jane now enthusiastically directed her amorous attention at Maura's delicious looking collarbone. Without much resistance Maura opened up for the feverish soggy Detective who enthusiastically nipped Maura's collarbone as if it was Judgment Day in the desert and Maura was the only well to quench her thirst.

Circling Maura's collarbone with her hungry tongue as if she was mapping the road to the forbidden land, Jane sexual hunger for Maura grew to uncontrollable heights when she heard Maura's sultry moans and smelled smoldering arousal ignite to a raging inferno. Jane didn't think anymore, she never did in a situation so powerful that she just felt, - nothing more, she just felt!

Maura's hot, wet pussy clenched and dripped in anticipation for things to come. Her brain was filled till the last sinuosity with sexual arousal. Her thoughts were consumed -and owned, by Jane's amorous assault on her body and she was so-o ready to be fucked by Jane. So when she felt Jane's left hand wander deeper and deeper down her through desire consumed body, she automatically opened her legs a little both wider to welcome Jane's fingers to their new home.

..


	2. Another moan against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex between Maura & Jane...

Jane's willing hand traveled towards the source of her desire, the price she've been waiting for in her lonely night with just her and her fingers buried deep in her cunt but never, ever satisfied, always longing to be filled, and to fill, only her, only Maura would do. This time she would take what she desired, so she let her left hand wander to the Promised land, whilst her right hand sought solace and steadiness through Maura's glorious rack.

'Home' she thought as her erratic hand reached Maura's lacy underwear, which was drenched with her arousing smelling desire.

Maura's mouth came in action and demanded her toll fee; Jane's luscious tongue. As Jane granted her access, a lover's dance bloomed and heightened the ecstatic scenario that unfolded. Moans and panting could be heard as there right into the shimmering lights of the yellowish lanterns, in the deserted alley behind The Dirty Robber, Jane and Maura gave in to their desire and love for each other.

..

Encouraged by Maura's wails of pleasure Jane reacted like a male dog in heat, her left hand went for the ultimate price: Maura's dripping cunt! She pushed the lacy underwear aside and as her middle - and index finger found Maura's clit a victorious groan escaped her mouth. "Well hello there.." Jane husked into Maura's ear as she felt Maura's womanly love-juice flow like liquid honey. Maura's reaction was a load long wolf-howl, that made Jane feel like the empire of the world.

Maura's grip on Jane became erratic, she couldn't decide where to put her searching hands, so they seated in Jane's wild manes, pushing and pulling enflamed in the craziness of this delicious friction between her legs and the surrender to her wildest desire.

Jane enjoyed this sensual, hunger-filled sexual side of the horny Medical examiner immensely. 

The determined Detective spread the labia's of Maura's dripping gate into heaven and without any hesitating thoughts in her sexual overheated brain, she pistoned three fingers knuckle deep in Maura's vaginal canal were velvet heat gripped them and made the Detective even more determined to conquer and own Maura and own her again until she forever would be branded as hers!

Her mouth still occupied with the sensuality of Jane's tongue, that branded his initials into Maura's brain as 'owned by' and 'forever', her body became liquid as Jane molded her pussy by thrusting deeply and hard, almost like digging a hole that reached her anus muscle.

When Jane started to drill wonderful hard and with deep penetrating thrust into her oh so hot and ready pussy-channel and then curled her fingers as seeking solace and hold in her pussy-walls, Maura fell hard and fast in heavenly ecstasy. 

Jane's thumb found a seaworthy home by circling her clit with a feverish zeal now while Maura's head banged with every deep penetrating thrust of Jane's long strong fingers, against the dirty wall in the shady light of the alley behind The Dirty Robber. A loud scream could only be prevented because Jane caught Maura's orgasmic outburst in her personal heat of the moment by pressing her mouth back and let the cry resonate through her overheated body.

That was when that happened where Jane had only heard of in the of the ladies locker-room while she was in the academy: She had the most intense orgasm she ever experienced until then, without having been stimulated her self. Her brain conquered her body and as hot white strikes of lightning shot through her body, her clit felt like exploding, while her vaginal muscle opened and closed again and again in wild abandon through the force of the orgasm. Jane not unpleasantly surprised by this unexpected threat desperately tried not only to prevent her self from falling to the dirty ground but to catch Maura too.

Holding on to each other Maura and Jane swirled and flew through their orgasmic ride on the dirty side.

As both recovered from their sensational orgasm Maura whispered in her lover's ear, "I'll take you home with me and there I let you ride my cunt with a strap-on until we both have burn-marks on our slits!"

"Maura!"

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I didn't disappoint! ;)


End file.
